hi
by Kacey1111
Summary: miley ray stewart had sex with jake,robbie said miley ray stewart your grounded for 2 years for having sex k." Cece and rocky got grouded for a .. month it was awesome no I hate being grounded and chyra your grounded also and you too teddy d


It should have been the happiest day of her life, yet, Jordan Graham, 22, was sobbing uncontrollably as she walked down the aisle towards her future husband, Cody Johnson.

Only eight days after marrying the love of his life, she pushed him off a cliff.

Jordan had confessed to a friend earlier that she had been having second thoughts about marrying Johnson and feared for her life.

But THE ENQUIRER has uncovered exclusive information that their relationship had begun to turn sour on a romantic cruise with friends a year earlier. That's when the bride to be realized for the first time how deeply obsessed Cody had become with her and how determined he was to make her his wife.

According to an insider close to Graham:(MD1)

"Jordan and Cody had met in late October 2011 through mutual friends and they had been seeing each other but it wasn't a hot and heavy affair. Jordan was trying to take things slowly and she wasn't sure Cody was the love of her life. But Cody was obsessed with her and was always trying to push their relationship forward.

"Jordan was really looking forward to the cruise. She was happy that Cody and her would be having an adventure together. But as soon as the cruise began her dream trip became more like a prison sentence. Cody always wanted to be with her. She could barely do anything alone.

"Jordan already knew that Cody was crazy about her but at home she had been able escape him whenever he became too over-bearing. But on the cruise ship there was nowhere to hide. If she wanted to take a stroll, he had to come with. If she wanted to meet a friend for a drink at the bar, he would insist on going with her. She couldn't get away from him for a second. That was when she realized how obsessed and controlling he was and how she could never marry him.

"Jordan could not wait to get off that boat. She vowed to end the relationship but Kalispell is a small town and their church is even smaller. All of the couple's friends and family had been pushing them together and Jordan felt like she was letting them all down. She simply didn't have the courage to go through with it.

"She tried slowing the relationship down, hoping he would take a hint but Cody didn't care. He just escalated his attentiveness. He gave 150% and Jody gave almost nothing back. It was really weird and everyone started to notice."

Jordan Graham, a day-care worker and Cody Johnson, 25 a factory worker were introduced through a mutual friend at their local church back in October 2011. They seemed to become good friends and slowly got to know each other.

Only fifteen months later, Cody proposed to Jordan and on June 29th, the couple exchanged vows in a fairytale wedding in, Kalispell, Montana's Woodland Park, which boasts a beautiful lagoon and a natural, peaceful, environment.

However, all was not as it seemed. The bride was crying to her bridesmaids just moments before the wedding was to take place and she kept sobbing as she walked down the aisle.

During their vows she never looked at Cody once, preferring to stare at her hands rather than her future husband and supposed love of her life.

There was no honeymoon and the couple returned to work the following Monday.

On July 7th, a mere 10 days after they exchanged their vows, the groom was reported missing to the Kalispell Police Department by Timothy manning, Cody's uncle.

According to close friend, Levi Blasdel, who had first introduced the couple to one another:

"It was bizarre. We were all searching for Cody but Jordan was driving around town in Cody's prized Audi A6, seemingly without a care in the world.

"That's when we started to get suspicious. Jordan didn't seem to care. "

Graham also began to tell investigators and friends different stories and their suspicions grew.

She texted Fredrickson, on July 8th that her husband hadn't been home the prior evening which seemed odd considering they were newlyweds.

Then on July 9th, she told investigators that driving home, after attending dinner with friends, Johnson had received a call that upset him. After arriving home, she left to pick up a charger for her cell phone and while out, received a text from Cody saying that he was going for a drive with a friend from out of town. she arrived back just in time to see Cody pulling out of his driveway in a dark vehicle. She failed to provide that text simply explaining that she always erased texts immediately.

Then, she explained to a friend at the Faith Baptist Church, ,that she had received an email while at work that said Johnson had left with three friends, went hiking, had fallen, was dead, and the search should be called off.

Two days later, Graham reported that she had located Cody's body to a U.S. Park ranger in Glacier National park at a popular viewpoint known as "The Loop". The Ranger found it strange that she had managed to find the body in such a vast area but Jordan explained that "It was a place he wanted to see before he died" and "He would come up here with friends to drive fast when his friends were visiting from out of state".

However, close friends, Cameron Fredrickson and Blasdel both agreed that Johnson was terrified of heights and would never have voluntarily gone to the edge of a cliff to enjoy the view.

Finally, on July 16th 2013, Jordan told cops the truth. She admitted that she had previously lied and explained that on the evening of July 7th, she and Cody had decided to travel to Glacier National Park and walk on the Loop hiking area. Once there, they walked to the steep side of the trail and had an intense argument. Cody grabbed her arm and she swiped it off. She could have walked away but while Cody's back was turned, she was still furious and due to her repressed anger, she simply pushed him with both hands on his back, off of the cliff.

What shocked friends the most was her behavior at Cody's memorial service. She showed zero emotion and posted merry photos of kids at the daycare where she worked as if nothing had ever happened.

Finally, on October 3rd,, she was charged with First degree murder, second degree murder and making a false statement to the U. Park Service.

Graham plead not guilty during her arraignment last week and was released, to the dismay of Cody's friends and neighbors, on her own recognizance.


End file.
